The Kitchen
The Midian City Kitchen! The Kitchen Located close to the taxi cab station in Midian City, The Kitchen is a bustling bakery churning out pies, stews, sandwiches and pastries. Wooden tables and an old world appeal make it a delight on the eyes of Midians cyberpunk normalcy. The hearty centre of Midian's culinary establishment prides itself in old fashion goodness over new age aestethics. There is no sushi here, no hamburgers, just food that your mother would (maybe) be proud to serve on her table. Run by Daeynaries Lane and Tim McDonald, Ms. Lane, a ruthless chef of some infamy. No matter what ingredients you give her, she'll prepare something that is delicious and EXTREMELY addictive. On the other hand Tim is in charge of bringing in the ingredients of their many signature dishes, whether it be through the service entrance... or the front door.. The Kitchen is located in Midian City, and is always open to patrons looking to get that hearty meat fix. From their tongue-in-cheek (sometimes literally) names, to their winning smiles, it's the perfect place to unwind and indulge. Roles Serving Wench/Kitchen Boy: Entry level role: Responsibilities include serving patrons and dealing with any minor hostile altercations. Meathead: Deals with any serious problems that the Kitchen has, from angry customers to anyone seeking to find out the secrets of the food. Head Butcher: Responsible for bringing in the ingredients and is also in charge of the Muscle Tyrant of the Kitchen: Responsible for cooking the ingredients and is also in charge of the Waiter/Waitresses. OOC Info The dark underbelly of the bakery is ladden with hanging meats that looks alittle too familiar.. The smell emitted from its bowels resembles burning flesh, but its only smelt in the deepest part of the eve. The pies are not quite as wholesome as they seem, with far more sinister ingredients. (No one will recognize the taste of human flesh in their food.. unless properly told IC by Daeynaries. Quests will be given to gain knowledge of the inner workings.) The pies themselves are very addictive and delicious, due to the special ingredients, they cause a euphoric sensation. They are non-filling, so you can eat a good deal of them. When consumed, you are more agile, stronger and energetic. The Kitchen is a Midian City business, which is not to be mistaken as a Faction. Current Owners: Daeynaries Lane - Kitchen Owner Chisaki Nakajima - Head Baker ((ooc Note: the kitchen often has quests that allow other players to glimpse into the dark under belly of the Kitchen's dirty little secret. the first set of Quests revealed a reporter had come undercover to Midian City, Sarah, and was brutally murdered, her body was never found, but a single finger belonging to the deceased was discovered behind the Kitchen, severed and ironically, placed in a finger sandwich. the current set of QUests reveals to us the tragic story of Jessica, a humble old Kitchen worker. she figured out to much and Miss Lane could not have that...it is strongly recommended that not just kitchen workers, but all Midianites follow the clues, and have fun on the quests!)) Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Businesses